Lost
by Sumeragi Varan
Summary: Aku… aku merasa kehilangan. Sangat kehilangan… aku kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Ichiru POV


**Disclaimer: Sumpah deh vampire knight itu bukan punya gw. Melainkan punya hino matsuri. Tapi… kalau tiba-tiba si kaname ama zero ato yang lainnya jadi sepasang kekasih berarti ga mungkin kan itu punya hino matsuri. Tersangka utamanya pasti para fujoshi senggang yang seenaknya mempairingkan mereka. Hahahahahaha… jangan salahkan para fujoshi.. karena saia ini jua seorang fujoshi. Hwaahahahaha…**

**Summary: Aku… aku merasa kehilangan. Sangat kehilangan… aku kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Ichiru POV**

**Just read it and review…**

* * *

Aku… aku merasa kehilangan. Sangat kehilangan…

Orang-orang yang dahulu sangat kusayangi, sekarang sudah meninggalkan diriku. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena mereka dibunuh oleh seorang vampire yang sekarang merupakan majikanku. Sedangkan saudara kembarku, zero, dia kutinggalkan begitu saja.

Karena keputusanku yang bodoh ini, aku menjadi merasa sangat kesepian. Satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih ada kutinggalkan begitu saja.

Mengapa aku bisa setega itu meninggalkan saudara yang sangat kusayangi itu? Kenapa aku lebih memilih bersama shizuka-sama dibandingkan saudaraku sendiri? Kenapa?!

Sudah lama aku mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaanku itu tetapi aku belum menemukan jawaban yang logis.

Aku pun mengambil keputusan untuk bertemu saudara kembarku. Tetapi apa yang harus kukatakan saat aku bertatap muka dengannya? apakah aku harus menyapanya? Ataukah aku harus meminta maaf atas kejadian selama ini?

Baiklah. Aku harus meminta maaf atas kejadian selama ini. Aku berharap saudaraku akan memaafkanku. Dan aku akan membawanya kembali bersamaku.

--

'_si-siapa orang itu?_', batinku dalam hati melihat zero bersama seorang cowok.

'_kenapa zero terlihat senang bersama cowok itu? Kenapa senyumnya begitu tulus kepada cowok itu_?', aku pun masih bertanya-tanya siapa cowok itu.

Dari kejauhan aku terus mengamati mereka berdua. Aku mulai cemburu dengan cowok itu. Karena dia telah mengambil senyuman zero dariku.

"aku tidak akan bisa memaafkannya! Dia telah merebut senyuman zero dariku! Senyuman itu hanya untukku!"

Aku pun merasakan marahnya diriku karena mereka. Tetapi hatiku juga sakit melihat mereka begitu dekat bahkan sangat dekat.

'_apa hubungan mereka?_', lagi-lagi batinku bertanya. '_mereka begitu dekat. Aku tidak sanggup melihat zero memberikan senyum itu kepadanya_'.

Aku pun memalingkan wajahku karena terbakar cemburu. Aku pun mencoba untuk melihat mereka lagi. Tetapi saat itu…

"me-mereka berciuman?", kataku yang shock melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka. Aku pun mencerna setiap detik kejadian tadi. Dan aku mulai bisa berpikir lagi..

' _mereka berciuman? Berciuman?_', terus dan terus kata-kata itu menggema dikepalaku. '_ga… GA MUNGKIN!! I-ini ga mungkin terjadi!_'

Hatiku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Hatiku terus menolak dengan kejadian yang aku lihat tadi. Aku terus berperang dengan perasaanku ini. Aku terus berpikir, berpikir dan berpikir sampai aku menyadari kalau kejadian ini nyata. Dan mereka melakukannya tepat saat aku melihat mereka.

Akhirnya aku melihat cowok itu pergi. Lagi dan lagi aku melihat zero memberikan senyumannya kepada cowok itu. Setelah cowok itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, langsung aku temui zero dengan hatiku yang masih tersayat-sayat.

"zero…", panggilku.

Zero pun menoleh kepadaku. Tampak dari raut mukanya dia sangat kaget melihat aku. Apakah itu suatu ekspresi yang wajar saat dia melihatku? Yak… itu memang wajar. Karena telah lama aku meninggalkan zero seorang diri.

"i-ichiru?... benarkah kamu ichiru", tanya zero dengan muka yang masih tidak percaya.

"iya zero. Ini aku ichiru. Saudara kembarmu...", jawabku sambil berjalan kearah zero.

Setelah aku berdiri tepat didepannya, aku berkata "sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, zero."

Zero masih terdiam melihatku. Zero melihatku seakan aku ini bukan Ichiru, saudara kembarnya.

"zero? Kenapa? Kau masih tidak percaya kalau aku ini ichiru?", tanyaku.

"bu-bukan begitu. Kenapa… kenapa kau disini?", tanyanya.

Menurutku reaksi zero terlalu aneh. Harusnya dia sudah tahu kalau aku akan mencarinya. Kenapa reaksi zero begini?

"aku disini karena ingin bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.", kataku yang terus meyakinkan zero.

"bohong! Seharusnya kau bersama vampire yang telah membunuh orang tua kita. Kenapa sekarang kau ada disini? Apa yang diperintahkan shizuka-sama kepadamu? Apakah shizuka-sama menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku?"

"ti-tidak zero! Percayalah kepadaku.", aku terus meyakinkan zero. Benar, reaksi zero memang tidak sesuai dengan harapanku.

"bohong!", zero masih terus menyangkal kata-kataku.

"apakah salah…", kataku dengan wajah sedih "apakah salah kalau aku bertemu dengan satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih hidup? Apakah salah kalau aku bertemu dengan saudara kembarku?"

Aku pun menghujani zero dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Zero pun terdiam membisu. Aku sangat sedih dengan reaksi zero. Kenapa niat baikku malah ia tolak? Apakah sebegitu besarnya kah kesalahanku ini? Sampai-sampai zero menolak niat baikku. Kami berdua pun diam membisu. Akhirnya setelah lama kami berdua diam, zero pun mulai berbicara…

"apa benar kata-katamu tadi?", tanya zero kepadaku.

"benar…", jawabku. " aku menyesal atas kejadian selama ini. Aku memang salah telah meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih bersama shizuka-sama dibanding dirimu. Maafkan aku zero".

Setelah mendengar pengakuan dariku, raut muka zero langsung berubah. Apakah itu pertanda bahwa zero memaafkanku?

"baiklah. Aku mempercayai kata-katamu tadi karena kau saudara kembarku. Tapi…", seperti masih tampak keraguan dimuka zero. "katakan padaku alasan kau meninggalkan aku demi shizuka-sama"

Dan akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulut zero. Memang wajar dia menanyakan hal itu.

"itu karena…", aku pun mulai menjelaskan tentang alasanku ikut bersama shizuka-sama. "sejak pertama kali aku melihat shizuka-sama aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang membuat aku terpaku kepadanya. Setelah pertemuan untuk kedua kalinya, aku melihat shizuka-sama menangis. Dan setelah aku mendengar cerita darinya bahwa orang tua kita telah membunuh orang yang dicintai oleh shizuka-sama. Mendengar itu aku langsung memutuskan untuk mengikuti shizuka-sama. Karena sudah lama aku muak dengan kedua orang tua kita."

"jadi karena itu kau bersamanya?"

"iya. Karena alasan itu aku ikut bersama shizuka-sama dan meninggalkanmu."

Zero pun terdiam setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya. Aku pun memeluk zero. Sudah lama aku tidak memeluknya. Terakhir saat zero dan aku akan tidur. Dan itu sudah lama sekali.

"i-ichiru", zero pun membalas pelukanku.

Kami pun berpelukan lama dalam kebisuan. Kami berdua saling melepas rasa rindu yang sangat mendalam karena lamanya kami tidak bertemu.

"zero", akhirnya aku memecahkan kekebisuan itu. "zero… maukah kau tinggal bersamaku lagi?"

Zero kaget mendengar perkataanku tadi dan langsung melepas pelukannya. Memangnya aku salah untuk mengajaknya bersamaku? Kenapa dia kaget saat aku mengajakanya?

"apa kau bilang? Tinggal bersamamu?", kata zero kaget. "dan… bersama shizuka-sama? Orang yang telah membunuh orang tua kita"

"iya zero. Kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Karena itu aku menjemputmu untuk teinggal bersamaku dan shizuka-sama"

"tidak…", kata zero dengan tegas. "aku ga mau tinggal bersama pembunuh seperti shizuka-sama!"

"tapi zero…", aku pun berusaha agar zero mau tinggal bersamaku. "shizuka-sama bukan seperti orang yang kau bayangkan. Dia baik padaku. Pasti dia juga baik padamu"

zero pun selangkah mundur, "tidak!", teriak zero. "pokoknya aku ga mau! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi tinggal bersama dengan orang yang sudah membunuh keluarga kita!"

"jadi… kau tidak mau hidup bersamaku lagi zero?"

zero pun diam sesaat.

"bu-bukan begitu! Aku mau kita hidup bersama lagi. Tapi tidak dengan shizuka-sama", kata zero.

"tapi kenapa zero?! Bukannya kah selama ini kau selalu kesepian karena aku meninggalkanmu? Bukanya kah kau selalu sendiri?"

"kau salah ichiru… disini, ditempat ini aku merasa bahagia. Karena aku memiliki banyak teman dan…", raut muka zero yang tadi nampak bingung berubah menjadi senyuman "orang-orang yang kusayangi. Aku… seperti mempunyai keluarga disini."

Entah apa yang kurasakan saat zero bilang seperti itu. Jadi selama aku meninggalkannya dia bahagia tanpa aku?

"keluarga katamu? Zero, aku ini satu-satunya keluargamu yang masih hidup! Kenapa? Kenapa kau kuajak tinggal bersamaku tapi kau tidak mau? Kenapa zero?!"

"tadi sudah kukatakan bukan?", zero pun mendekatiku dan memegang pipiku "ichiru… tinggalkan shizuka-sama dan… tinggalah bersamaku disini"

mendengar itu aku langsung menjauh, "tidak! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan shizuka-sama."

Kami pun diam sesaat.

"baiklah. Ichiru… kau memilih aku atau shizuka-sama? Jika kau tidak mau meninggalkan shizuka-sama, kita tidak akan pernah hidup bersama lagi. "

Jleb… kata-kata zero tadi rasanya seperti anak panah yang menusuk dijantung. Pilihan yang sangat berat bagiku. Kenapa zero memberikan aku pilihan yang sangat berat? Pilihan ini membuatku sangat bingung.

'_yang mana harus kupilih?_', tanya batinku dalam hati.

Kedua pilihan itu membuat aku sangat bingung. Jika aku lebih memilih zero, aku akan terus hidup bersamanya. Tapi jika aku memilih shizuka-sama, aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan zero lagi. Yang mana harus kupilih?

"ichiru… aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu", kata zero menunggu.

Aku pun masih terlarut dalam pikiranku. Aku ingin mereka berdua ada disampingku. Aku ingin hidup bersama mereka berdua. Dan… akhirnya aku memberikan keputusanku

"aku…", sebenarnya aku masih berat dengan keputusanku ini "aku akan terus tinggal bersama shizuka-sama".

Zero sepertinya kaget dengan keputusan yang aku ambil. "jadi… itu yang kau pilih?", kata zero dengan muka sedih.

"iya…", kataku. _'maafkan aku zero. Maafkan aku yang sudah memilih shizuka-sama dibandingkanmu'._

akhirnya aku mengorbankan salah satu orang yang paling aku sayangi. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan mendampingi shizuka-sama kapanpun. Karena itu janjiku pada shizuka-sama.

Langit pun berubah menjadi gelap. Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Aku dan zero masih disitu. Dan hujan pun akhirnya turun. Hujan itu menguyur kami berdua.

Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan zero sekarang. Pasti dia sangat sedih mendengar keputusanku ini. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"baiklah… kalau itu keputusanmu", kata zero. "kau sudah tahu resikonya kalau kau memilih shizuka-sama."

Aku pun mengangguk berat dan sedih. Tapi rasa itulah yang harus aku dapatkan karena memilih salah satu dari pilihan itu. Dari jauh, terdengar suara lonceng gereja yang menggema.

"lonceng gereja sudah berbunyi…", kata zero. "aku mau masuk dulu"

zero pun membalikan badannya dan berjalan. Tetapi sebelum dia jauh aku memanggilnya..

"zero…", teriak aku. "tolong jangan pernah lupakan aku. Tolong jangan lupakan aku sebagai saudara kembarmu"

zero pun berhenti dan sedikit menoleh kearahku. "pasti…"

Zero pun meninggalkan aku ditengah hujan yang mengguyur. Meninggalkan aku dalam kesedihan…

Akhirnya aku gagal membawa zero hidup bersamaku lagi. Aku gagal hidup bersama dengan keluargaku satu-satunya. Apakah pilihanku ini salah? Dan pertanyaan itu selalu menyertaiku.

"zero…"

-End-

**AKHIRNYA!! Akhirnya selesai juga ini fanfic! Entah dari mana gw dapet ini ide. Hiks… gw kesian ama ichiru TT.TT. Yang sabar yaa ichiru…**

**Yah… harus kita hargai perjuangan ichiru dalam membawa zero kembali kepadanya. Plok…plok…plok…**

**Kaname: oi author sial!!**

**Author: apa? (si author lagi minum teh)**

**Kaname: kenapa gw Cuma sekilas doank munculnya?!**

**Author: terserah gw donk. Syukur-syuku lu masih gw taro difanfict gw yang ini.**

**Kaname: iya tapi…**

**Author: ga ada tapi-tapian! Dan lu harus bersyukur juga difanfict gw yang ini ada adegan ciuman lo ama zero**

**Kaname: haa.. benar juga! Gapapa dah kalo gitu. Yang penting gw ama zero ciuman. Lalalalala…**

**Kaname pun pergi dengan muka yang kelewat sumringah sambil nari-nari balet ga jelas. Dan author pun cengo liatinnya**

**Author: ganteng-ganteng kok gila…**

**Author pun melanjutkan minum tehnya…**

**Daku butuh review dari kalian!! Review… ayo ngereview… yang ngereview dapet ciuman gratis dah dari zero. Makanya ngereview donk kalo mau dapat ciuman zero. Hahahaha….**

**Dari jauh pun terlihat zero sedang membawa boneka voodo dengan bertuliskan nama author diboneka voodonya.**


End file.
